


Too Late

by MilesChronicless



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Tony is Harry's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesChronicless/pseuds/MilesChronicless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony regrets how little he had done for his son. And now it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Tony stared at the child, _his baby boy,_ for the first time in eight years. The resemblance was uncanny. The dark hair, the face, the build - it was all his. But the boy - _Harry_ \- had his mothers beautiful emerald eyes.

What none of the parents had, however, was the desperate haunted look in their eyes, the scars or the horror of the memories that Harry had.

_His son._

 

He had only just found out that this boy was his. The aunt and uncle - _and how Tony wanted to kill them_ \- had abandoned the boy in the middle of the city, with no mone, no food and only the thinnest clothes. Another day left there and he would be dead.

**_As it was, he was already left scarred, mentally, emotionally and physically._ **

Harry had physical scars from his uncle, emotional scars from his cousin and mental from his aunt. Tony sneered at the very thought of them.

**_The boy would never be the same again._ **

Pepper had found him lying unconscious outside his house. How Harry had gotten there, might remain unknown forever. She had carried him inside and called Tony.

He, naturally, was panicking. How could he take care of an abused child? Knowing him, he'd do or say the wrong thing at the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong way. He wasn't mature enough to handle a child. He'd locked himself in the garage, to think.

**_He should've known not to._ **

But he didn't, and that was the point. He. Couldn't. Do. This. He would fail the kid. Fail his son. He sighed, mostly to himself. He couldn't stay locked up here forever. And looking after Harry wouldn't be too bad.

**_But it was too late._ **

Harry- his child, the child he had failed - was lying in the bathroom. Bloody wrists. A peaceful expression on his face, mysterious, dark, emerald green closed for the last time.

_**And Tony blamed himself.** _

They told him it was too much for Harry to handle. That he was happy now. But Tony only knew three things.

One: It was his fault. If he hadn't left his kid alone, Harry would be safe. But he had, and he wasn't. So he blamed himself.

Two: Harry was finally happy. Happy with his mom and his stepfather in Heaven. He was happy and safe. And that was all Tony could ask for.

And three: _**Tony would never be the same again.**_

Harry- however long he had been in his life - was his light, his high, his home, his sun. His child. Tony had loved Harry, and he hadn't known it.

**_And now it was too late for him to let Harry know._ **

 

**_ Only need the light when it's burning low  _ **

**_ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  _ **

**_ Only know you love her when you let her go  _ **

 

**_ Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  _ **

**_ Only hate the road when you're missing home  _ **

**_ Only know you love her when you let her go  _ **

**_ And you let her go... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. Idek how I wrote this. It practically wrote itself. And you see that lil button down there, it says Kudos. It's barely used and it's very very lonely. Love you guys!!  
> Hawkeye xx


End file.
